


Us

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett and Link have a magical relationship that is the stuff of dreams. But what do they really mean to the other? How do they define one another in their lives?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (see below) and the conversations with Tumblr friends on this topic.

[Source](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/post/154183208934/okay-i-feel-the-need-to-freaking-mention-a-few)

How does one define a relationship?

Is it measured by the amount of kisses

The amount of hugs

or fights

The amount of makeup sessions

Or make out sessions

The dancing glimmer in my eye

As I lock onto you

The love that swells in the

labored breaths and separated space between our hands

 

 

How does one define the years that are spent together?

Huddled together under the stars

Swapping stories

Swapping spit

Crying in the other’s arms

When that leggy high school blonde shatters your heart

Cutting palms and mixing blood

Wishing a deepest wish

Promising a secret promise

 

 

How does one define thirty years?

A blink of an eye

A question

When did you become this man

With bearded face and tired eyes?

When did your hands become massive and able to overtake my waist?

When did your body start to bend to mine

Gravitate toward me

Dance in the air with my movements

Like mirror images

Giving and taking with our unconscious gestures

  
  


How does one define us?

Our deepest connection

Familiar fixtures, not sexy enough

Friends, no. Best friends, that isn’t quite right

Old married couple, slightly awkward

Brothers, blood brothers, family

Business partners, Life partners

We are vital and natural like taking a breath

Essential like the blood pushing throughout the body

To the heart

And back to appendages

Keeping our forms alive and well

 

 

How does one define what we are?

I can’t do it

There isn’t the time to explain

Of all the things we are to the other

Best friends will have to be the words

All the other sentiments don’t seems quite right

Because

We are everything

And nothing

Life and death

All the things that keep the world spinning

But important to none but ourselves

 

So when a curious observer 

with a friendly smile

asks us 

the existential questions like

who, what, and when

where, why and how

I will look to you

and our response will be best friends

and we will smile sweetly

even though we both know 

deep, deep down

we are much more

much, much more.

  
  



End file.
